Images are formed in silver halide color photographic photosensitive materials by means of a reaction between the oxidized primary aromatic amine developing agent and couplers during color development after the material has been exposed. With this system, color reproduction is achieved using the subtractive color method, forming yellow, magenta and cyan colored images which have a complementary color relationship for the reproduction of blue, green and red light.
Acylacetanilide type couplers and malondianilide type couplers have long been known as yellow couplers.
The couplers disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,886, 4,095,984 and 4,477,563 or British Patent 1,204,680 are known as malondianilide type couplers. However, these couplers give rise to problems in that the image fastness, and especially the damp/hot fastness, is low. Furthermore, the spectral absorption characteristics of the azomethine dyes obtained from these couplers have a tail on the long wavelength side and improvement is desirable from the viewpoint of color reproduction.